Roman dodecahedron
A Roman dodecahedron is a mystery, no one can explain it, no conclusion, because scientists have not found any books about it written by the ancients. Many scientists have tried their best to prove its use, but in the present, they had no result. ] HistoryThe Roman dodecahedron-Wikipedia Who invented them? The ancient Roman invent them in 2nd or 3rd centuries AD. Who found them? A lot of scientists found them. Some scientists are came from Rome and many scientists are from other countries. They have been cracking its use. Where were them found? It is said that there were finding from France, Germany, Sweden and other places. When were them found? The first Roman dodecahedron was found in 1739. About the artifact Color and shape Most of them have bronze color and they have twelve sides, twelve pentagonal, while some are made of bronze others are stone. News about them Now it's still a mystery.It seems to be hard to crack. Where are they saved now? Now they're in the Birmingham Museum and other museums. Science and technology They are very complex, scientists may need to use a lot of mathematical formulas and geometry to them to find out want are they used for. DisputableScientists have tried to solve the mystery of the Roman dodecahedron. – Red Ice Creations. Secret of them A lot of scientists fought tooth and nail to proved what is it used for, but finally there is no conclusion. Meaning of them It maybe something used for religious ceremonies in Rome. What they represent It represents the wisdom and mystery of the ancient Roman. What was a Roman dodecahedron used for? A'ccording' to Ancient-origins.netThe mystery of the Roman dodecahedra - By Federico Cataldo and Richardcarrier.infoThe Roman dodecahedron is a boon for knitting fans! - BY RICHARD CARRIER, we found that a Roman Dodecahedron... Can MAY used for: 1. Candlestick holders Some scientists found that some melted wax in a Roman dodecahedron, so they gress it was to be a candlestick holder. But some scientists think it was impossible because max will leak out from the bottom and the light of the candles will be covered by the shell, it's too difficult to use if it's a candlestick holder. 2. Dices While some scientists think that it's just a dice but '''others '''don't. Because the dice in Rome is solid and It has numbers or words on it, but a Roman dodecahedron hasn't these things, they think it's impossible to be a dice. 3. Calculate a date to grow crop Say it in a easy way, a dodecahedron may used as a calendar. A huge amounts of scientists think it's impossible, because it's very inaccurate to calculate a date. And at that time Rome already had objects that could accurately calculate the time. 4. Calibrate water pipes Calibrate a water pipe is using a tool to measure the size and the outer end of the water pipe. Some people think ancient Roman use the Roman dodecahedron to calibrate water pipes, a huge amounts of scientists also think it's impossible, It hasn't a scale and the size is wrong, too hard to calibrate water pipes. 5. For army Some dodecahedrons were found in ancient military bases, so some people think it used for army standard bases, but lots of scientists think it was too small and weak, they laid out a bunch of calculations to prove the theory wrong. Or it was just a toy used by Roman soldiers to kill time, they threw stones in the hole of a dodecahedron to gained the winner. 6. Religion Some people said that it was used for a sacred tool in two ancient places, but there is no historical record about this theory. 7. Glove Knitters A man called Martin Hallett used a 3D printer to made a dodecahedron and played with it. He found that he can knitted some gloves with it. The videoHow to knit a glove finger with a model of a Roman Dodecahedron. - ChertineP shows that how to knitting with a dodecahedron. Represent Thanks for watching Category:Kaishi OOPARTS Wiki